drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rumpelhorn
Das Rumpelhorn (auch: Grollhorn, engl. Rumblehorn) ist ein massiver Drache, der seinen ersten Auftritt in „''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht'''' 2''“ hat. Aussehen Normal Die Art hat einen breiten, an der Vorderseite stark gepanzerten Körper, einen in einer länglichen, stachelbesetzten Keule endenden Schwanz und relativ große Flügel, damit er sein Gewicht in der Luft tragen kann. Zusätzlich hat er auch drei Hörner, eins auf der Nase und je eins hinter den Augen. Wenn man ihn von der Seite betrachtet, ähnelt seine Schnauze einer Axt. Die Haut der Drachen ist hauptsächlich grün bis türkis, der Kopf ist aber rötlich. Flügel und Schwanz haben teilweise einen rotbraunen Stich. Auch blaue Exemplare sind bekannt. Die Anhänger des Immerflüglers sind dagegen gelb und scheinen am Körper einen felsartigen Panzer zu haben. Titanflügler Als Titanflügler ist ein Rumpelhorn hellgrün. Die Flügel sind aber hellblau und erinnern an Insektenflügel. Fähigkeiten Rumpelhörner sind bekannt für ihren Geruchssinn, der einer der besten unter den Drachen ist. Sie halten ständig ihre Schnauze am Boden und können alles aufspüren, von dem sie den Geruch kennen. Deshalb werden sie auch als Bluthunde der Drachen bezeichnet. Sie können außerdem Feuerbälle speien, die sich nach kurzer Zeit verfestigen. Die Drachen haben keine Probleme damit, ausgewachsene Wikinger und deren Waffen im Flug zu tragen, was bedeutet, dass sie auch körperlich sehr stark sind. Sonstiges Die Art wurde von Hicks benannt. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|Schädelbrecher und Haudrauf|left|260x260px thumb|Schädelbrecher und sein neuer [[Drachenreiter|Reiter Eret|260x260px|left]] Schädelbrecher Die Drachenreiter begegnen ihm zum ersten Mal auf der'' Drachenbasis, einem Außenposten auf einer entfernteren Insel. Dort greift er die Wikinger ständig an und zerstört die Gebäude, seltsamerweise wird aber nie jemand verletzt. Da Hicks und die anderen den Drachen aber nicht aufspüren und vertreiben können, holt er Haudrauf zur Hilfe. Nach längerem Suchen und einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung stellt er fest, dass der Drache versucht, die Reiter vor einer kommenden Flutwelle zu warnen. Zusammen können sie nun das Lager vor der Überschwemmung bewahren. Von der Stärke und Beharrlichkeit des Rumpelhorns beeindruckt, beschließt Haudrauf ihn mit nach Berk zu nehmen. Er gibt ihm den Namen Schädelbrecher und ist damit sein zweiter Drache, nach ''Thornado dem Donnertrommler. Nach dem Tod seines Reiters vertraut Hicks den Drachen Eret an. Schädelbrecher ist ernst, dickköpfig und sehr entschlossen. thumb|260x260px|Drago und Krogen auf den Rumpelhörnern Dragos Rumpelhörner In Haudraufs Erinnerung fliegen Krogan und Drago auf zwei Rumpelhörnern davon, nachdem sie die Halle mit den Häuptlingen mithilfe von gepanzerten Drachen verbrannt hatten. Trivia *Das Design des Rumpelhorns ist inspiriert von Schweinen, Nashörnern und Mistkäfern, aber auch von Gegenständen wie Presslufthammern und StreitäxtenEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Grollhorn Schädelbrecher mit Haudrauf.jpg|Schädelbrecher und Haudrauf Grollhorn Schädelbrecher mit Ohnezahn.png|Schädelbrecher und Ohnezahn Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Haudrauf.png|Schädelbrecher und Haudrauf auf einem Poster zum zweiten Film |-|Videospiele= Grollhorn Ei SoD.png|Rumpelhorn-Ei aus School of Dragons Grollhorn SoD.png|Rumpelhorn in School of Dragons Grollhorn Ei AvB.png|Rumpelhorn-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Grollhorn.png|Rumpelhorn aus Aufstieg von Berk Grollhorn Schädelbrecher AvB.png|Schädelbrecher in Aufstieg von Berk Rumpelhorn Ehrbar der Stoische.png|Der alte und weise Ehrbar der Stoische wurde in Ehre nach Haudrauf benannt; aus Aufstieg von Berk Grollhorn Jung.png|Junges Rumpelhorn aus Aufstieg von Berk Grollhorn Kampfdrache.png| Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Grollhorn Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Grollhorn Größe.png|Schädelbrecher im Vergleich zu Haudrauf Grollhorn Konzept.png|Ein Rumpelhorn-Konzept, bei dem der Drache mit seinem gespaltenen Unterkiefer an den Katastrophalen Kiesklops erinnert Snaptdo und Grollhorn Feuer Konzept.jpg|Konzept des Feuers von Snaptdo und Rumpelhorn Quellen * HTTYD-Website: Skullcrusher * HTTYD-Wiki: Rumblehorn * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Rumblehorn * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Poise the Vast * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 48: Aufspürerklasse Einzelnachweise __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Aufspürerklasse Kategorie:Westliche Drachen